


A Loving dream

by ScotCoyjedii



Series: True dragons and the riders [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Peeper!Lotho, Valar watching over them, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScotCoyjedii/pseuds/ScotCoyjedii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the creation of evil dragons, and spawned orc's came forth another vision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Loving dream

**Author's Note:**

> I had to.

The song long ago done with the creation of the universe and the World. Yavanna was inconsolable by her husband for some reason something was bugging her and nothing good.

 

"Calm yourself Yavanna." Vána said calmly to her older sister.

 

"Sister."

 

"We are worried for your sake, what is on your mind?"

 

"I feel bad about those dragons."

 

"Twisted poor creatures."

 

"Were-worms aren't evil."

 

"They aren't exactly what I'm thinking of either."

 

"The dragons Melkor created are twisted versions of himself in a lizard, the cold drakes are more reasonable yet they still horde."

 

"Yavanna that isn't the only thing on your mind is it?"

 

"Bilbo,"

 

"The one you saw?"

 

"Yavanna if I may intercede?" Estë asked politely. Walking up to the troubled Yavanna her eyes kind.

 

"Why not make Bilbo a female?"

 

"The dwarven line she may come into contact with somehow may ensure the line endures."

 

"For the other worrying thought. Make the dragons True Dragons unique to themselves. They don't horde."

 

"Yavanna we will make this right and we shall help as we have always done."  
The two showed the rest of them what they could look like they could or couldn't have horns, always had a mane on their head, four legs, wings, no forked tongue, visible ears could be inherited, a arrowhead tail tip.

 

"They aren't a solid color and their eyes aren't like the dragons Melkor created."

 

"They don't have to horde for a reason I suspect?"

 

"Yes."

 

"The scales are denser than the dragons Melkor created. So they are about half as thick and thrice as strong."

 

"What if these dragons were immune to greed, and weren't entirely meat eating?"

 

"They don't have to eat as much as say one of those Great Fire-drakes would,"

 

"Just come out and say it."

 

"I'm saying a type of dragon that the good people can _ride_. Their fire could heal the land instead of desolating it and defend its friends in normal fire."

 

"What of Bilbo?"

 

"'He' into she into this world sometimes you need a female around to quell something new into another."

 

Years later:

 

"Frodo Took, Rose, Bonnabell?" Belladonna Bilba Baggins said playing hide and go seek when its time for there bath.

 

"There you three are." She brought them out getting them ready for there bath. They were hiding under a table with a long draping table cloth over it in the kitchen.

By the time there parents came over to pick them up they were dressed and squeaky clean. They had learned some more Elvish today something that was interesting.

 

They paid her in goods and were off with the three Took children she was well known for her being good with fauntling's yet she never married no one in the Shire really caught her eye. She was expecting dwarven company if Gandalf told her the truth thirteen were on there way here.

 

She already prepared a hearty meal, with dessert but she hid those after all too many sweets before dinner can ruin your appetite. She got twelves dwarves and a wizard on her doorstep one by one till seven or eight came tumbling down after she opened the door.

 

"You broke my door bell. Now I probably will have a reason not to answer the door when Lobelia comes over to chew my ear off again." She smile cheerfully.

 

"Bella dear why do you have a bruise on your face?"

 

"Not being lady like trying to go the market in men's clothing getting run over by the Tookish tweens who stole cabbages from Farmer Maggot _again_ , wait that was last week."

 

"Bella?"

 

"Belladonna Bilba Baggins the second at your service."

 

He came after they cleaned her dishes nearly giving her a heart attack with that stunt. She opened the door finding the most handsome. Reducing to her being tongue tied mess in her native tongue, Hobbitish. Getting a weird look from Thorin before he states a few things to Gandalf that I half listened to. He got lost twice, I laughed at That.

"Something funny?"

 

"How in Yavanna's name did you get lost?"

 

"There is no order to these street and no signs."

 

"If there were any signs they would be in our own tongue or elvish." I teased him lightly.

 

"So this is the hobbit, I thought you said his name was 'Bilbo'? And the hobbit name is obviously male."

 

He failed to notice that she was shocked at the impertience of the Wizard and was going to give him a earlashing for that, he just said told every single one of these dwarves my true hobbitish name. It was private for a reason!

"She looks more like a barmaid than a burglar."

To tell a person meant you were very close friends or were going to the next level in your relationship. Gandalf is going pay for this.

He didn't expect to get slapped for his trouble, the cold fury in her eyes was now going to be directed at Gandalf. Pulling him into her study she started yelling at him very loudly in her native tongue (the wizard knew it,spoke it and could read in it).

 

"The next person who says that name will get the business end of my cast iron skillet."

 

 

 

"Belladonna aren't you over reacting a bit?"

 

 

 

"Belladonna I think I liked Bilbo better." Thorin said smirking. Thorin saw it coming and as he tried to dodge her swing at least till she threw it at his head knocking him out they noticed how pale she was. She went to get a tankard of whiskey for herself humming to a tune her cousins made up for Old Took.

 

 

 

Go on down to Tookburough

 

And you'll find the finest brew

 

of whiskey in the Shire

 

One ev'ning the brew floated away

 

down the river

 

Whiskey for everyone in Hobbiton!

 

 

Donna' burn the whiskey

 

it deserved better than that!

 

We all are a bunch of sailors

 

who drink the finest brew!

 

 

 

Accept no others

 

the finest whiskey In all the Shire!

 

* * *

 

             Thorin eventually came to and the party continued but he noticed that her color didn't return, even when he ate he noted how good of a cook she was. As she came out with dessert. The best dessert any of the dwarves had! She had cakes, tarts of all kinds, pies, cookies and brownies.

 

             He had a soft spot for the lemon raspberry tarts.

 

 

       "Do you have anymore beer?" Dwalin asked.

 

 

       "Yes, but its less beer more whiskey."

 

 

       "I'll try some."

 

 

     "Okay then."

 

 

      She went and got some more whiskey poring Dwalin a hearty tankard of it.

 

 

     "Its really good."

 

 

 

   "Whiskey you called it?"

 

 

 

    "Finest brew in all the Shire."  

 

 

No one really missed the lust filled looks she sneaked at Thorin.She signed the contract, fell asleep in the chair and woke extremely early to make first breakfast. She couldn't deny it. Deny the feeling she felt when she said her middle name a 'true name' in hobbit translation. A feeling she couldn't deny existed for the pigheaded dwarf. When he said it it send a silent shutter to her very soul, she had no desire to marry a hobbit. She found out during a trip to Bree she had a 'thing' for muscular folk. She would have moved to Bree hadn't her father put his foot down.

 

 

"Smells delicious." Dwalin murmured.

 

 

"That drink packed a wallop."

 

 

"You like it?"

 

 

 

"Yes."

 

 

 

"Bella is something wrong? You are pale." Gandalf asked her.

 

 

Her ears flicked backward, she frowned. Going back there seeing the peeper Lotho enter in her home.

"Lotho!"

"Out! Out! Out!" She yelled at the twenty one year old pulling him by the ear out the door. Slamming it in his face.

"Impressive."

Somehow she managed to fall on top of Thorin and accidentally kiss him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   


End file.
